


Breathe Into Me

by CatSnidget



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fleur's Grandmere know's what's up, Hermione G!p, Intersex, M/M, Mates, Minor Character Death, Post-War, fleurmione - Freeform, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatSnidget/pseuds/CatSnidget
Summary: She hadn't meant for it to happen. It just sort of did. How could she tell her best friends let alone the Weasley Clan that she'd knocked up Bill's wife.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 45
Kudos: 760





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions please feel free to ask! :)

There's a lot that can be said about this.

Did you stop to think about what this could affect.

Do you love her?

What would Bill say?

Are you worried about the consequences?

Really hard to think while you're 7.5 inches inside the woman.

"Arder 'ermione,"

Ugh fuck, how did this even start.

What would your friends say if they saw you.

'Great job fucking Bill's wife when it hasn't even been a year since he passed,' that would go over great over dinner.

She just feels so good, the way she holds you just right. Squeezing you in the most delicious of ways. You've never felt this with anyone else. Didn't really have time for it during the war really. Kind of hard to think with your dick while crazy Death Eaters are trying to kill you.

But that was then.

This is now. You've most definitely thought with your dick.

Fuck you're close, and by the way she's meeting your thrusts so is she.

Not one to keep a lady waiting, you pick up your pace. The feel of her body against yours as you meet as one, over and over is enough to drive you off the edge.

Her nails digging into your back as you thrust into her at a more frantic pace. Her laboured breath as she captures your lips with hers.

It's the most amazing feeling as her walls suddenly constrict around you. You can't hold back any longer and you lose yourself. Thrusting at a languid pace as she milks you for everything you've got. This woman will be the death of you.

With her perfect blue eyes, she pulls you into her once more. This is only one of many more goes you'll have tonight. The night is young and you can't stop.

\- x- - - - -

You wake up and you feel numb. It's been exactly 2 months since the final battle.

Voldemort is gone, the wizarding world is safe. Everyone can be at peace.

But you can't bring yourself to care.

This war has taken everything from you.

You're parents were murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange, she tossed their lifeless bodies before you at Malfoy manor.

They should have been safe. You'd taken every precaution.

It was all useless in the end.

You'll never hear your father cooking in the kitchen, you're mother's singing throughout the house as you read a book in the living room.

You'll never feel their warmth, their 'I love yous' as they wish you a happy school term.

They're gone.

And you were powerless to stop it.

You didn't even get to say goodbye.

Its too much to bear, so you promptly empty your stomach into a bin you keep nearby.

These are your typical mornings.

You go through the motions; attempt to have breakfast, organize your things, tend to your mother's garden, maybe go over to grimmauld place to visit Harry and Ron. But that hasn't happened as of yet.

You can't bring yourself to face your friends.

To have them see you in this state.

Hermione Granger, the brains of the golden trio in this god awful state.

Harry's lost so many of his loved ones and Ron's lost two brothers in this war.

What would they think of you.

You're pathetic.

Can't even bring yourself to make yourself a cup of tea.

You get up and walk towards your bathroom. You can attempt at a shower today.

Lord knows how long its been since you had one.

You discard your clothes as you turn on the faucet.

Taking two heavy steps under the water you allow yourself to just feel as it hits you.

The water is a lukewarm temperature, not too cold not too hot.

Just like your mother used to make it when you were little and she'd draw you a bath.

Closing your eyes tight you can almost hear your father as he chases a 4 year old you around the house. Trying to catch you so you can take your bath.

The memories are too much and so you abruptly shut the shower off.

You can try again tomorrow.

\- - x - - - - - -

It's the late afternoon, the sun is starting to set.

You're lying about on the floor of your living room.

Wearing nothing but a pair of loose shorts and a simple T-shirt.

Most of your clothes are dirty and this is all that's left.

You're stomach rumbles, telling you it requires nourishment.

But you ignore it, food is hard to keep down most days. And what little you can get down is discarded the following day via the bin you keep next to your bed.

You hate yourself.

A sudden pop startles you out of your stupor and you quickly get to your feet.

"Who's there!" you shout, the only people you've allowed access through your wards are Harry, Ron and the Weasley Clan, but you can never be too careful. Any number of possibilities can occur.

Your heart races, as you hear footsteps.

"Ermione?" the voice of Fleur Delacour.

You did not expect Fleur of all people to pop in unannounced.

And why would you, she's lost her husband. You can't imagine what she must be going through to lose the man she loved. The man she'd hoped to start a family with.

A promise, a dream, now a memory. Of a future that could have been.

"Fleur?" You tentatively shout again. Of course it's Fleur you idiot, you just heard her voice.

"Oui," she says again as she finally appears. She drops the basket she's holding and puts her hand to her mouth. You know you look like quite a site.

This confirmation stings. You should have tried to take that shower again.

"W-What are you doing here?" you ask. You're not sure what else to say.

The woman has just seen you in your sorry state.

Is this shirt even clean? You can't bring yourself to care.

"Oh 'Ermione," she says as she takes several steps towards you, bridging the gap, and wraps her arms around you.

"We 'ave all bien so worried," she says, her arms around you.

You enjoy the contact, haven't had it since it all ended.

"Molly sent me with some food," Fleur says pulling back from you and cupping your cheeks.

You really missed the contact of another person. Or are you just that desperate.

"I'm fine," you say, and by the look she's giving you, she doesn't particularly believe you.

You're not fooling anyone.

"Non," she replies as she moves her hands to the base of your shirt, "Zis is filthy," she says matter of factly.

"It's fine Fleur," you defend. Who is she to call you filthy.

You start getting defensive. You know you look like shit. You don't need someone pointing it out.

She can feel you getting defensive so she lets go of your shirt. "Ow about I draw you a bath and we can see what Molly 'as packed, I haven't 'ad dinner yet,"

"I'm-," You barely get out before she's pushing you in the direction of your hallway.

"Non! A bath iz good," She says but stops short after a few steps.

"Umm.. Desole..where iz ze salle de bains?" She asks, you're tempted not to tell her, but you won't get her to go away if you don't.

"Second door to the right," you grumble out, this'll be over quickly. You just have to get through the bath without crying for once.

"Merci," she says as she all but drags you into your bathroom.

"Clozz," she states, no demands of you as she turns you to face her.

"I can handle it from here," you retort. She doesn't need to know about your little friend down there.

It's none of her business.

"Non, 'ow will I know you are actually going to take ze bath," She states matter of factly, she's really starting to get on your nerves.

"There's no bath," you retort back. Its true. The tub is empty.

"Not yet zere isn't, she says, moving past you. It takes her a couple of tries before she figures out how your tub works. She's probably never been in the muggle world before.

"Zere now zere is a bath," She says once the tub has been filled a little more than half way.

"I can take it from here," you say, as she makes no move to leave. This woman is rather annoying when she wants to be.

"Non," she simply says. Correction infuriating, This woman is infuriating.

"Fine," you grit out, they were all bound to know at some point. You just didn't think I'd happen this early in your young life.

Might as well get it over with.

You pull your shirt over your head. Catching a whiff of your pits as you do so, she wasn't kidding. You are filthy.

She takes the shirt from you, from the look on her face she didn't enjoy your smell either.

You take a big sigh and grip the waistband of your shorts, making sure you take hold of your briefs. With a huff you pull them both down.

You bend down to take them off completely. It's only when you look up that you see the look of surprise...and something else. But you can't quite put your thumb on what.

You've never seen this other look before, at least not on Fleur.

"Here," you mutter handing your bottoms to her.

"M-Merci," she replies breaking out of whatever stupor she was in.

"I will be back in a few minutes to make sure you are well," she says as she turns and walks out of the bathroom.

'Well that went better than expected,' you think to yourself as you get into the tub. The water is hot, a lot warmer than you're used too but you can't bring yourself to care.

The pain feels good in a way.

You remember that Fleur mentioned she'd be coming back to check on you, so you grab the soap sitting on the edge of the rim of the tub.

It smells like home, like when you're parents were still alive.

Fuck.

You drop the soap, with a splash it sinks to the bottom of the tub. Landing against your inner thigh.

You grip the rim as the memories come flooding in. You can hear your dad as he wraps you in a towel. Can feel your mother's arms as she picks you up.

It's too much.

"Ermione," Fleur's voice rings out throughout the bathroom, bringing you back to the present.

You open your eyes just in time to see her making her way towards you. She crouches down so that she's eye level with you.

You're absolutely pathetic. Sitting naked in a tub with Fleur Delacour feeling sorry for you.

"Itz ok 'ermione," Fleur says to you, as she places a hand on your back and begins to rub soothing circles.

She sits with you in silence.

And for that you're grateful.

"I-I'm ready to come out now," You say after a while.

"Were you able to get a chance to bathe?" Fleur asks, you know the answer.

No.

"I didn't get the chance," You reply.

"Zat will not do zen," She says as she looks around for the bar of soap.

You can only stare back at her, you've got no energy to argue back at this point.

Let her find the bar of soap on her own.

After several fruitless moments of looking, she suddenly reaches into the tub looking for it.

You did not expect that, her hand briefly brushes the tip of your dick.

"H-Hey!," you squeak out as she pulls her hand back out, soap in hand.

You must have really been starved for human contact, because you can feel yourself grow slightly hard.

Fuck.

She doesn't seem to notice however, or if she does she pretends not too.

"Lets get you cleaned up," she says as she starts to lather you in soap.

Her ministrations are doing nothing to stop your hard on.

"H-How about I take it from here," You manage to say after she's finished with your back.

Her touch is just too much.

She gives you an inquisitive look before handing the soap back to you and getting up.

"Very well, but I'll be back," She says as she turns once more and leaves the bathroom.

'That was close,' you think to yourself as you set the soap on the edge of the rim.

Why did your body chose now of all times to come alive.

You try to think of things to get your erection down. Hagrid in a tutu. Ron in a speedo.

All gross images, but to no avail.

You're still erect.

Fuck.

Guess you'll have to do this the old fashioned way.

With a groan you grab the base of your shaft and begin pumping.

Fuck this feels good, you haven't done this in a while.

'Imagine how it would feel to have Fleur doing this,' a tiny voice from the back of your head speaks.

Fuck.

You feel horrible for imagining the other woman doing this too you. She's in as much pain as you are if not more so.

But you can't bring yourself to stop thinking about it.

How it would feel as her long delicate fingers wrap around you. How her warm breath would feel against your neck. How her pussy would feel as you enter her.

Ugh Fuck!

You cum at the thought of entering her.

You feel both sated and horrible at the same time.

Why would you think that, you feel disgusted with yourself.

'She's a good person and you're trash,' you think to yourself.

Trying to forget what you've just done, you grab the soap and make quick work of cleaning the rest of your body.

You follow that up with a few bits of the shampoo nearby and lather your tangly mane.

You really need a haircut.

You rinse yourself off and get up from the tub.

Making sure to be careful not to trip.

Your erection is gone. Thank goodness. You just hope you don't encounter any more problems with Fleur in the house.

Grabbing a nearby towel you dry yourself off and head to your room. The room directly opposite the bathroom.

You look through your drawers for clean set of clothes, but you're unable to find any.

That's right.

You don't have any.

You're standing naked in the middle of your room, thinking about what to do about your lack of clean clothes when Fleur decides to grace you with her presence.

"Great! I'm glad you 'ave finished your bath," she says with a smile. A small bundle of what you assume are clean clothes in her arms.

"Ere I took ze liberty of using a bit of magic to have your clothes cleaned," she explains handing you the small pile. A pair of jeans, some boxers and a T-shirt.

At least you have something to change into now.

"Thanks," you say taking the offered clothes.

"Benvenue," she replies, "I'll wait for you in your kitchen, Molly packed quite a bit of food," she finishes with a small smile as she walks out of your room, closing the door behind her.

Well at least you've got clean clothes now.

You quickly change into the fresh set of clothes and make your way to the kitchen.

Fleur is there, as she said she would be.

She wasn't kidding, Mrs. Weasley did pack alot of food. There's a roasted chicken, soup, green beans, mashed potatoes, bread, a pie and some pumpkin juice.

Fleur gets up and takes your hand as you stand there like an idiot staring at all the food before you.

You idiot.

"Ere, we can start with ze soup," Fleur says as she leads you to a chair beside her.

That's probably for the best, you can't really keep much down these days.

"We 'ave missed you 'Ermione," Fleur says after a few moments of eating.

You've got soup in your mouth and you don't know what to say.

Swallowing it down, you just stare back at her then down at your bowl.

You really don't know what to say to that.

"Sorry," you finally muster after a few tense moments.

"Non, do not be sorry, it 'as been hard for everyone," Fleur assures you as she takes one of your hands in hers.

Her hand is soft, like you imagined it would be.

"Ze war took much from all of us," She says squeezing your hand.

You can see tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

You want to brush them away, but you can't bring yourself to do so.

You haven't had many interactions with Fleur besides the time she passed on kissing you for "helping" Harry save her little sister. The few instances you ran into each other at the Weasley home and the brief time you and the boys spent at Shell Cottage.

"I'm just-" You're barely able to get out before she hushes you.

"You don't 'ave to explain anyzing," She assures you once more, with one final squeeze she lets go of your hand and resumes her meal.

You're grateful for it, but you miss the contact.

\- - - x - - - - - -

"Would it be ok if I came back ere tomorrow?" Fleur asks you.

It's night now, and you've both long since finished your meals. Fleur's packed the rest of the food up and put it in your fridge.

"Sure," you respond, she smiles at you in turn and surprises you by quickly placing two kisses on both sides of your cheeks.

"I never did zank you for saving Gabrielle," she says with a wink and she's gone.

You feel your pants get tighter. You look down.

Fuck!

\- - x - - - - - - -

And so you fall into a new rhythm.

You wake up, take a scorching shower.

As you don't want to risk having Fleur see your dick again.

Brush your teeth.

Attempt to comb your hair, it's always been a mess. And it doesn't seem to want to change any time soon.

You walk to your living room and on cue Fleur apparates into your kitchen.

You both have breakfast together.

Tend to your mother's garden.

Fleur tidies around your house while you attempt to help.

She shushes you out of the way on many occasions so you pick up a book and read.

And so you both get into a rhythm.

You spend your days together.

You don't know if she enjoys spending so much time with you, but you don't question it.

It's nice and you enjoy her company.

You have all your meals together.

You talk about the goings and happenings of the Wizarding World.

It's great.

You don't know how to tell her you enjoy her company.

Don't know how to tell her that you've started to grow feelings for her.

You're a coward.

It's been 3 months since this began.

5 since Bill passed, you can't take advantage of her good nature.

She doesn't like you back, she's still mourning her husband.

You keep telling yourself after every time you jack off.

As the days go by you can't stop thinking about her.

You wait till she's left to do the deed.

Everytime you imagine how she would feel. How she would taste.

You're horrible.

How could she love a freak like you.

How could anyone.

You couldn't help being born this way. Didn't ask too.

You're parents had constantly assured you that there was nothing wrong with you. You were their perfect little girl. They doted on you.

You grew up in a happy home not knowing the cruelties of the world until you went to summer camp one summer and you were changing into your swimsuit.

One of the other girls got a peak at your appendage and promptly screamed.

This in turn caused the whole batch of girls changing to start screaming at you to get out.

A female counselor found you huddled under a fallen tree later in the day. You'd run out in your suit. Too afraid to go back for the rest of your things.

The counselor tried to soothe you but too no avail. So she brought you to the counselors quarters and let you hang out there.

You spent a lot of time in there the rest of the summer.

When you got home after that summer, your parents told you you were different from other girls after that.

But that it didn't change how they felt about you. You were still their precious little girl.

You began to retreat into yourself after that. You wouldn't play with the other kids anymore.

Retreated into the solace of your books. Knowledge was your friend.

It was while reading that you fully learned what you were. They called you a Hermaphrodite.

An individual born with both male and female parts.

It was there that you learned that you may not be able to have children.

You promptly closed the book at reading that.

And proceeded to ask your mom and dad if they could take you to get tested for it.

They both looked at you quizzically. Before telling you they'd take you when you were older.

And so you waited. You were 10.

The summer after third year they finally made good on their promise.

The results devastated you.

You were sterile.

You didn't have a womb. So you would never be able to carry children.

And your sperm count was much too low to be able to conceive a child with a woman.

Your parents in an effort to raise your spirits took you to get ice cream that day.

And proceeded to tell you that there were plenty of children in need of homes in the orphanages.

This didn't help you much. You cried yourself to sleep that entire summer.

The summer after your sixth year you'd started a tentative relationship with Ron.

You didn't know where it would go, or how he would react when he saw it.

And to be honest you didn't really have feelings for him. But it wouldn't hurt to date the poor boy.

One morning you'd woken up to him and Harry looming over you.

"Umm Mione? What's that?" Ron asked you.

"Did you catch something?" Harry asked you as well. Ever the doting friend.

"Oh, umm...that's my dick," You managed to say. Both boys looked at you as if you'd grown a second head.

So you explained to them that you were born with it. And the hardships you've faced over it.

They both enveloped you in a hug and told you that it didn't change anything.

Your relationship with Ron fizzled out not too long after.

A mutual break up really.

Fuuuucckkkk, you moan out as you begin to pump your shaft again. Fleur was especially teasing today.

She'd worn a baby blue tank top with a see through shawl and a pair of navy shorts.

The woman was sex on legs.

Legs you'd love to have wrapped around your waist.

"Gods Fleur," you say as you finish.

"Ermione?" the sudden sound of Fleur's voice brings you back from your fantasy.

What the hell!

You quickly scramble to hide yourself. Grabbing a nearby pillow to hide your modesty.

"Pardon!" She says as she scrambles out of the room.

She's seen everything, seen you hard, seen you in that state.

Gods she's even heard you say her name as you came.

Not good.

There go your peaceful days.

She won't want to be your friend anymore.

Why would anyone.

She doesn't wait long before coming back into your room.

"I'm sorry, I should 'ave knocked," Fleur says to you as you sit there, pants still around your ankles and a pillow covering your junk.

"The door was open," You reply. You idiot you should have closed it.

She gives you a small nod in turn and takes a seat next to you on your bed.

"I forgot to tell you zat Molly said she's 'aving a Christmas Dinner on the 25th, she would like it if you could come," Fleur says to you as she sits beside you.

She's still in the same small shorts, tank top and clear shawl she was in earlier.

"Oh," is the only thing you manage to say. You're super thankful for the pillow covering you. You're 100% positive you're hard again.

Fuck. What was it about this woman.

"Will you be able to make it?" Fleur asks leaning closer to you.

You can only stare back, you notice that you have a wonderful view of her cleavage.

You need to remove yourself from this situation.

"I really should-," you try to excuse yourself before she cuts you off.

"I could 'elp," she says.

The two of you are silent, she waiting for your response and you can't help but gape like a fish out of water.

Did you just hear right?

"Umm...what?" you weakly say.

"You're 'friend' I could help you calm 'im down," Fleur says with more clarity.

Yep you heard right.

"I don't know what you mean," you weakly say once more.

She gives you an amused look in turn and surprises you by reaching under the pillow and taking ahold of your shaft.

Fuck.

Daydreams have nothing on this.

You promptly drop the pillow.

"Zere that wasn't so 'ard non," She says teasingly as she begins to move her hand up and down your shaft.

"Oh god," you groan out as she continues her ministrations.

She's so good at this.

It doesn't take very long for you to cum and you explode soon enough.

She continues to stroke you as you come down from your high.

You did not imagine your night going like this.

"Merveilleuse," she says before she leans into you and captures your lips with hers.

You can't help but respond in turn.

You both fall into the bed as you push her back. You can feel her arms as they wrap around your neck pulling you closer.

She's underneath you now. You barely have time to pull back to catch your breath before she pulls you down to her once more.

She tastes better than you could have imagined.

You can feel her grind herself into you as you grind back in turn.

You kiss your way down her neck, savoring the sounds she makes as you suck at a spot on the base.

You want more of her.

"Mai shorts," she rasps out as you both fumble to get her bottoms off.

You are one lucky son of a bitch.

You briefly get off of her to allow her to take the rest of her clothes. You pull your shirt off in turn.

"Now where were we," She says as she pulls you back in.

Your pressed into each other.

You can hear your pulse quicken as you grind into each other. You kiss along her neck and make short work of exploring the rest of her body with your hands.

She's heavenly.

Kissing down her body you lose yourself in her breasts.

You never imagined this would be you.

She's perfect.

You take one in your mouth while you attempt to fondle the other one.

This is your first time so you don't know if you're doing it right.

But judging by the sounds she's making, you must be doing this somewhat right.

"Ermione," she moans out.

You need to taste her.

You kiss down her stomach to her pussy.

God she's wet.

You take a tentative taste and lick up and down her vaginal folds.

She groans in turn.

"More," she says as she threads her hands in your hair.

You take the encouragement and continue to taste her.

Finding that she particularly enjoys when you flick her clit with your tongue after slowly running it up and down her folds.

It doesn't take long before she cums on your face.

She tastes devine and you're hard again.

"Inside," she rasps out.

"Are you sure?" You tentatively ask. You're still wrapping your mind around this entire situation.

Fleur Delacour is asking you to fuck her with your dick.

"Oui," she responds pulling you back up for a kiss.

You groan into her as she takes ahold of you.

"Zis in me now," She demands of you as you all but cum in her hands.

Wouldn't do to disappoint a lady.

You line yourself up with her entrance and with a deep breath you enter her.

"Merde," you hear her moan as her head falls back.

"Fuck," you groan out yourself as you feel her envelop you.

She's so tight.

"Move," she orders you and you comply in turn.

You begin at a slow pace, moving in and out of her.

Gods she feels wonderful.

You begin to lose yourself in her and your pace picks up.

She responds in turn by wrapping her legs around your waste, pulling you in deeper.

Fuck she's so delicous.

You keep your pace.

She meets your thrusts in turn.

"Keep going," she encourages as you pick up your pace.

You're close. You can feel her as she clenches around you.

It's hard to concentrate on anything else as she pulls you down for a kiss.

Her hands are at your shoulders, digging into them as you pump in and out of her.

She clenches around you once more, tighter than before. With a gasp she flutters around you. You're not too far behind and you quickly follow her in turn.

You empty yourself out in her as you both grind into each other. Losing yourself in each other once more.

As you'll soon come to learn, this is one of many rounds you'll have tonight and the nights to follow.

\- - x - - - - - - - -

"Umm, about tonight," You begin to say as you lay in bed arms wrapped around Fleur. You're spooning. A welcome happenstance after your night of debauchery.

"Oui," she responds in turn.

"I'd like to do this again if you're up for it?" You finally get out. Your heart is beating fast. You don't know if you could handle it if she rejected you now.

"I'd like that," she says as she turns in your arms to face you.

She kisses you softly and melts into you.

This is the best feeling in the world.

You both settle in for the night and doze off not long after.

Holding each other close.

You've both experienced much loss in your young lives, but this a great step in the right direction.


	2. Was It Real

"Feels zo good," Fleur says as she looms over you. You have your hands on her hips as you roll into her, and she in turn rolls into you. She's opted for riding you this morning.

A great way to start your morning.

"Fuck," you groan out as she continues to roll herself into you.

She feels amazing.

She encases you in the most perfect of ways.

You feel like you're drowning in her essence.

You never want this to end, however judging by her labored breaths you can tell she's nearing her breaking point.

"Merde," she says with a raspy breath.

You pick up your pace and you feel her curse under her breath this time.

It's not long before you feel the familiar grip and you lose yourself.

She cums a few moments later, as she falls into you.

You hold her close as you both catch your breath.

"Zat was nice," She says nuzzling into you. You're still joined and you can't bring yourself to pull out quite yet.

You hold her tightly as you roll yourself over so that she's underneath you.

"Who said we were done?" you teasingly say as you stiffen within her.

Her delighted giggles are all the encouragement you need as you begin to thrust into her.

\- - x - - - - - - -

After a shower, were you've both once again gotten carried away in the other. You get started on making breakfast.

Fleur flitters about the kitchen grabbing some eggs from the fridge and some flour from the cupboard.

It looks like pancakes are on the agenda for today.

You set to grab some fruit to pair with the pancakes. Grabbing two oranges, several strawberries from the fridge, and a couple of bananas. You rinse them under the sink and grab a knife from your knife holder.

"Mon Amor," Fleur says as she walks up beside you.

"Hmm?" You turn to to her. She gives you a quick peck on the cheek and takes the knife from you.

"You grabbed ze wrong knife," she places the knife back into the holder and hands you another one.

"Thanks," you reply in turn. You couldn't be happier.

It's been a few months since you started this, whatever 'this' is. But you wouldn't change it for the world. You feel happy, overjoyed to have her here with you.

She spent the night, as she does most. Only ever goes back to Shell Cottage to pick up a change of clothes and a few things here and there.

Things have certainly changed around your parent's home.

Your home. You correct yourself.

She's been there for you in ways you didn't know she could be.

Through the hard months that you had to start packing your parent's things to move them into the garamge. You both realized that it didn't help you any to keep them around the house. After their death you'd magically moved them all back to their original places around the house.

She held you as you cried yourself into a panic attack when you found a picture of you and your mum. Grinning up into the camera, a picture taken by your dad, you both sport toothy grins and you a chocolate ring around your mouth.

Fleur took the time to go through all of your family photos and bundled them up into a large picture book. 'For when you're ready,' she said to you as she kissed your cheek and held you to her.

You've held her through those hard nights when she's woken up from a nightmare. She'd seen Bill torn to pieces by two giants. She'd been powerless to stop it from happening as she'd been trying to fend off a Death Eater.

She'd been able to stun the Death Eater in time to see Bill die. The memory haunted her still.

You'd been the one to suggest she keep her things over at yours one day over lunch. The look of happy surprise on her face was enough to melt your heart thrice over.

She was a beauty.

How did you get so lucky.

She responded in turn by taking your hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Oui I'd like that,"

Your four bedroom home has changed so much. You've magically had the furniture changed to fit both your tastes. Pictures of the both of you in your school days and those of your friends and family adorn the walls. You've expanded your bedroom with a little magical help and turned it into a suite for the two of you.

One of the rooms has been changed into an art room. You're old playroom that was mainly used for storage after you'd outgrown your toys. Fleur wouldn't stop hugging you that day.

And she certainly showed you later that night how much she appreciated your thoughtfulness.

Another room was changed into a small library, so you could keep all of your books.

Your parents room was the hardest. That one took you much longer to change.

In the end you'd both opted for a study. A place where you could both get some work done if need be.

Yes you're home has changed. You don't feel lonely anymore.

You have a wonderful woman that shares her days with you, that makes meals with you. That warms your bed at night. And that makes you feel loved and wanted.

You couldn't be happier.

"Mon amor you're drifting," Fleur says, as you come back to the present.

She's flipping pancakes and you've butchered the orange you were cutting.

"Sorry," you say gathering up the butchered fruit and throwing it into the rubbish bin.

"I'm nearly done with zis, I can 'elp you cut the rest of it," Fleur offers as she finishes cooking another pancake.

"Don't be silly, I've got this," You assure, as you grab another orange and begin to cut.

Making quick work of the fruit. You grab a bowl from the cupboard and scoop the fruit into it.

"See," you cheekily say. Placing the bowl in the center of the table.

"Bien," Fleur replies, a smile on her face.

All of her smiles warm you.

You want to always make her smile.

You both take a seat and enjoy your breakfast.

"Mrs. Weasley has asked if we would like to come for lunch," she asks as you've finished your meal.

"Would you like to go?" You ask tentatively, you've only been over for the Christmas that passed, your friends welcomed you back with open arms and the Weasleys made you feel like you still had a family.

If only they knew.

The kind of person you really where.

They wouldn't want you.

You've been taking their son's widow to bed almost every night.

That's bound to be wonderful table talk.

They'll be sure to roll out the welcome wagon after that.

"It would be nice," Fleur says taking your hand in hers.

"But not if 'ou do not feel comfortable," she assures you.

She's so considerate.

You really don't deserve her.

"It'll be nice to see them," You respond in turn.

She's done so much for you, it's the least you can do for her.

She gives you a dazzling smile and you melt.

"Ow about I tidy up 'ere and join 'ou in ze bedroom in a few minutes," she teases with a sultry smile.

This woman is amazing.

You can only nod dumbly as you go wash up.

—- x —

"Fleur are you ok?" You ask, as you stand outside of the bathroom a few minutes later.

You'd both been about to get intimate when she'd rushed to the restroom.

"Oui, I'll be a moment," she responds as you wait.

Did she catch something? You wonder to yourself.

You both eat relatively healthy meals.

'Perhaps something didn't sit right with her' you muse to yourself as you walk back to your bed and take a seat.

You can forgoe the sex, you just hope Fleur's ok.

The sudden noise of the bathroom door opening startles you from your thoughts and you look up to the woman emerging.

"Is everything alright?" you ask, Fleur looks slightly pale.

Your worry grows.

Maybe a trip to St. Mungos is in order.

You don't like going out, have become a recluse as of late.

And the thought of being around people gives you anxiety.

But you'll do it for her.

"Je suis desole," she apologises as she takes a seat next to you.

"Would you like to take a nap?" you offer as she gives you a small smile.

"Zat would be nice," She responds. Taking your hand in hers and staring into your eyes.

Her eyes are the prettiest colour of blue you've ever seen in your life, you could get lost in them.

She breaks the connection after a few moments and guides you with her into the bed.

Hopefully she'll feel better after you've both had a bit more sleep.

You make your way under the covers and gather her to you.

She tucks herself into you, taking a deep breath and settling herself within your arms.

"Maybe we can take a walk by the park?" You offer as she nods in your arms.

You take several calming breaths to steady your rapidly beating heart.

You truly cannot get enough of this woman.

\- x -

You're standing outside the restroom as Fleur throws up.

It's been a week.

An entire week of consistent throwing up.

To say you're worried is an understatement.

You're freaking out.

But you have to be strong.

For Fleur.

She needs your support.

Taking a moment to compose yourself you give a tentative knock on the door.

A moment later you hear a strangled "Qui?"

Mustering up your courage you suggest, "I think we should go to St. Mungos they would be able to determine what's causing this,"

She doesn't say anything for a few minutes.

And you both stand in silence on opposite ends of the door.

"Zat would probablie be for ze best," Fleur agrees, she opens the door soon after and immediately pulls you into her.

"It's ok, it'll all be ok," you try to assure her and she in turn holds you tighter.

You hold her to you.

You don't know what else to do.

—- - — x - - —-

"Well Mrs. Weasley, I'll just need to perform a quick health check spell and we'll see what ails you," the medí wizard informs Fleur.

She's sitting on a chair as the medí wizard looks over some paperwork.

You can only stand off to the side as you watch Fleur hold out a hand to stop the medí wizard.

"Delacour, mai husband passed," Fleur says as the medí wizard stares at her for a moment before giving her a nod in understanding.

"My condolences Miss Delacour," the medí wizard says with remorse.

You can only watch the interaction.

Your heart constricts.

Bill should be here.

You don't belong here.

Does Fleur even want you here?

You take a hesitant step back to try to walk out of the room.

It's at that instant that Fleur decides to look in your direction.

She holds out a hand for you to take.

You can't do anything but walk forward.

You can't allow yourself to succumb to your thoughts.

You have to be here for Fleur.

You take her hand in yours and stand beside her.

The medi wizard looks between the two of you in slight confusion.

"Miss Granger you're a very considerate friend to be here for Miss Delacour," the medi wizard says as you can only stare back.

You can't bring yourself to say anything in response.

Fleur's increased grip on your hand brings you back from your stupor.

The medi wizard moves to stand directly in front of the two of you.

You can feel your anxiety creeping up on you at the close proximity but you stand still.

"Now then, let's see what ails you Miss Delacour," the medi wizard says wand raised, "..."

A yellow sliver shoots out of the medi-wizards wand. It settles above Fleur's head like a halo.

You can only stare as it remains yellow for a few seconds before changing to a light pink and vanishing a few moments later.

The medí wizard smiles at Fleur, "Congratulations Miss Delacour you're expecting,"

You feel your heart drop at those words.

What.

Fleur is.

Fleur is.

She's expecting.

You were right.

You're nothing special.

You were only deluding yourself.

She never liked you that way.

How could she.

You're a freak.

You're broken.

You're too messed up to be anything more than a fuck buddy.

Sex is all you were good for.

You can only hope this guy she's been sleeping with as well is kind.

You can only hope he'll treat her right.

You can only hope.

You can only hope that you could be him.

That you could be the "father" of Fleur's child.

But you were only ever deluding yourself that you could be anything more.

Those secret hopes.

Shattered.

You don't know how long you've been lost in your thoughts before you feel Fleur stand and thank the medi wizard for his time.

"I have you scheduled for a month from now to see how your child has grown and monitor it's magical core," the medi wizard says as he smiles at the two of you.

"I'm sure Mr. Weasley would be happy for you Miss Delacour," the medí wizard says with a sad smile.

Fleur doesn't say anything in turn.

She simply pulls you with her and you both walk out of the medi wizard's examination room.

You dare not utter a word.

Your whole world has just shattered.

Any hopes you had are gone.

You don't get another moment to think on the matter as you feel the familiar pull.

Fleur has apparated you both back to your little home.

You'll need to remind her not to do that anymore, what with her pregnancy.

Wouldn't do to endanger her unborn child.

You can only hope that the father of her child will be considerate to remember.

"Ermione?" you hear Fleur say and it draws you from your thoughts.

"Ah, well I suppose I should congratulate you," you surprise yourself as the words tumble out of your mouth.

Fleur only looks at you with a slightly quizzical look on her face.

Not knowing how to respond to her look you ramble on.

"When should I expect you out?"

Perhaps it was the wrong thing to say, in an instant Fleur's quizzical look changes to a furious one.

Did you say something wrong?

"How dare you!" she exclaims as she squares her shoulders and stares you down.

What did you say to offend her? It was only natural that she'd want to move out to be with the father of her child?

Or did she expect you to move out? Of your house?

You can feel the anger bubble up inside.

The audacity of this woman.

First she takes your heart and takes it.

Now she wants to take your home?

No.

"How dare I? How dare you!" you respond in turn with furry of your own.

"Did you really think I'd let you stay here after this?" you exclaim as you watch her own furry grow.

You're almost positive she wants to maim you right now, by the look on her face.

But you do not falter.

You cannot allow yourself.

Or you may just break.

You're fighting everything within you, to stop from breaking.

You're heartbroken.

But she doesn't need to know that.

Doesn't need to know that your heart is breaking with every moment that passes.

Doesn't need to know the secret delusion you had of the two of you forming a family of sorts.

And why should she? She's been sleeping with some other bloke this whole time.

Leading you on, letting you hope.

And for what?

To dash it into the ground and crush you at a moments notice.

She doesn't doesn't care for you.

She never did.

She just used you.

And her secret is out.

She's just sorry she got caught.

Mustering up your righteous fury you meet her look of fury head on.

You will not be brought to your knees.

"I think it's time you left," you get out, she stares at you with a mix between shock and fury, like she can't believe the words you've just uttered to her.

Feeling slightly triumphant at your ability to utter those words, it catches you completely off guard when she lands a solid slap to your cheek.

You can only stare back at her in alarm.

You had not expected that.

"I did not zink zat 'ou could be such a pig!" She bites out at you as she walks past you.

You can hear her footsteps as she makes her way to your shared room, can hear her as she rummages around for her things and finally the pop when she apparates out of your house.

And out of your life.

Only then do you allow yourself to crumble.

You drop to your knees and start to cry.

You curl into yourself and wallow in your misery.

How could you have been such a fool.


	3. Drowning in Uncertainty

Of all the horrid.

Dishonorable.

Pig headed.

People she had come across in her lifetime.

She had hoped that Hermione would have been different.

Her mistake.

In the end.

She had turned out to be just like everyone else.

When she had first found the Golden girl in her state of disarray, her heart had ached.

Ached to see the once proud girl so broken.

So broken like herself.

After Bill's death she had felt herself fall into a hole of despair.

She had hoped to build a life with the red headed man.

He had not turned out to be her mate, but she had felt strongly for the man all the same.

Strong enough to have married him.

Strong enough to have given him her maidenhead.

To go against her family.

Her mother.

Her father, as he had been in agreement with her mother.

Against her Grandmere

They had all warned her of marrying the english wizard.

Had told her of the danger she faced, when she finally did meet her mate.

How she would feel the uncontrollable urge to be with them.

How she risked breaking apart her family should she have one with the red headed wizard.

Warned her they had.

But she had not cared for their words.

William had made her feel stronger than any other individual before had.

And she would not throw the love of a good and noble man away.

Least of all one that cared deeply for her and took care of her needs.

So marry him she had.

Her mother and father had reluctantly come to the wedding.

Her Grandmere had refused.

Had told her that she loved her but that she could not disrespect her true mate by coming to a wedding that was not to them but to a false love.

She had been angry at first, but had forgiven her as her Grandmere was a full blooded veela.

And the veela were mythical beings that held mates in high regard.

A law of sorts, if an unspoken one.

She could not begrudge her that.

So she married William Arthur Weasley.

Gave the man her maidenhead.

It was only then that something within her very core broke.

She had tried to ignore it.

Fought adamantly against it.

But she could not deny that the veela within her.

No matter how diluted her blood may be.

Had raged at having her most precious gift given to one not her mate.

Had refused to allow her to feel the throes of passion as her husband felt his own whenever they joined.

Had gone so far as to deny her that pleasure even when she had attempted to do it by herself.

It had frustrated her to no end.

She had sought solace in her mother.

Had asked her for a solution.

Had asked her Grandmere even.

And they had both sadly told her that it was the veela blood within her.

Why they had warned her about marrying William.

There was nothing that could be done.

Except to wait for her mate.

Only then would she cease to have this problem.

Only then would the dull ache within her stop.

The feeling of incompleteness.

She had been furious to say the least.

Who was the veela within her to tell her who she should and shouldn't marry.

She was Fleur Isabelle Weasley nee Delacour!

Triwizard Champion!

Top witch of her graduating class!

Expert curse breaker!

She bowed to no being.

Least of all to the being that called out to her to leave her husband in search for her true mate.

So she fought against it and joined with her husband as many times as she could in an attempt to subdue the creature within.

Much to her husband's delight.

"Can't get enough of me eh," he had chuckled into her hair as she had all but ripped his shirt off one evening.

She had simply smirked into his kiss as she had felt him slip into her.

To no avail.

Time and time again he had been able to finish.

But she could not.

And that had put a slight strain in their relationship.

As she could not lie to her husband.

Could not fake it.

She could not disrespect him in that way.

He in turn had been determined to make her reach completion.

But to no avail.

An increasing frustration at a lack of pregnancy, no matter how high the frequency of their couplings.

Had resulted in a strain in their relationship as well.

She was afraid it was the veela blood.

And had decided not to ask her mother for fear that her hunch would prove to be true.

In time her husband had simply accepted that perhaps with the stress of the raging war.

Her womb would not take to his seed.

War.

A simple enough excuse.

Easier to use a stressful time as an explanation to why her womb would not take.

Easier than admitting to him that her womb would probably never take to him.

All because of her mate.

Then the war came.

Three teens recently having reached the age of maturity fell onto the shores of Shell Cottage.

The boys had been a bit worse for wear.

But their injuries were nowhere near as grievous as that of their female friend.

Hermione Granger.

The Golden Girl.

The Smartest Witch of Her Age.

The girl was in a horrid state when Bill had carried her into their home.

They would have to move quickly if they wanted to ensure she made a speedy recovery.

She had instructed Bill to move her into the spare bedroom upstairs and so her wonderful husband had quickly moved into action.

Upon closer inspection the quarter veela had been horrified to see that the younger girl had been tortured.

The words mudblood scrawled into her forearm.

She soon would find that no matter what healing spell she tried.

The wound would not heal.

'Dark Magic' she had cursed in disdain.

Who would do this to any living being.

It was a deep violation.

The days that followed saw the girl recover slightly from her ordeal.

The color coming back to her cheeks.

However when it came time to change the girl out of her dirty clothes.

Had she been met with a surprising sight.

She could have sworn Hermione was female.

But laying before her was a flaccid penis.

She had not known what to say.

Perhaps the girl was a different gender all together.

Perhaps not a muggleborn at all?

Fleur could not discern.

That however had not stopped her from finishing up her cleanup and getting the girl into a fresh pair of clothes.

She had been alarmed later that day at the sudden disappearance of the girl and her friends.

Bill had later told her that they had need to take an artifact of sorts.

To shift the tide of war.

To end this once and for all.

That no matter what they would have tried to tell them to disway them from going back into the fray.

Would have worked.

At the sudden loss of the younger girl's presence.

Something within her had come awake.

She could not describe it.

Had not felt a feeling like this one except for a brief moment during the TriWizard Tournament.

But that had been fleeting.

And she had chalked it up to the stress that the tournament had brought on.

So she decided to chalk this feeling due to the stress of the war.

Nothing to worry about.

However the feeling had persisted.

Longer than it had the last time.

Even when her and Bill retired for the night.

Even when Bill entered her.

The feeling would not go away.

And she could still not seem to reach completion.

Her dear husband was able to however so he was none the wiser about her raging emotions.

The final battle of Hogwarts came upon them much too quickly.

They had been preparing dinner when the call came.

Any able bodied Order member was to meet in the Hogshead at Hogsmeade.

So her and Bill had grabbed their wands and apparated away.

The battle was gruesome.

Werewolves eating children.

Gigantic Spiders killing witches and wizards alike.

In the chaos she and Bill had been separated.

When she had finally found him again, two Death Eaters decided to chance upon her.

And so she had dueled the two.

She had just finished stunning the last of the two when she looked in the direction that her husband had been.

Only to scream in horror as she watched two giants rip him in half.

The memories turn into a haze after that.

She found herself sitting beside Molly and Ginny Weasley in the semi-destroyed Great Hall.

Each grieving for a lost loved one.

Molly had lost two sons to this war.

Bill and Fred.

Ginny had lost two brothers.

And Fleur had lost her husband.

She felt unconsolable as the sobs had wracked her body.

Molly had hugged her in comfort.

It was after this that the two had started to form a bond that had not been there before.

In all the chaos that had ensued.

Fleur had decided to stay in England.

Molly had told her that Shell Cottage belonged to her as it was a gift from her cousin Muriel to her and Bill.

And with Bill gone.

That had left her as the sole proprietor.

That didn't do much to console her.

She had hoped to start a family in this home with William.

Had hoped that after the war, her womb would take.

And they'd soon have a bundle of joy to walk about this lovely seaside home.

Had hoped to grow old with her husband.

Dreams that would never come to be.

The days seemed to blend together as she spent most of her time around the Weasley home.

Where she was able to interact with the other Weasley children as they filtered in and out of the home.

Ginny would be off to her final year at Hogwarts.

Ron had decided to follow Harry Potter straight into Auror training.

George had gone back to running his joke shop with the help of his deceased brother's girlfriend Angelina.

Charlie had opted for going back to Romania.

He had been the closest to Bill and could not stomach living in the home they grew up in.

Too many memories.

It hurt too much.

And Percy had decided to finally be a good son and had been coming around the home more often.

Much to his mother's delight.

Helping Molly about the house had filled her with a warm feeling of comfort.

She could go back to France and try to forget her life in England had ever existed.

But that had never been the type of person she was.

She did not run away from her problems.

She met them head on.

It was while helping Molly about the house that the elder witch had handed Fleur a basket of food and asked if she could trouble her to bring it to Hermione Grangers' home.

The Golden Girl had all but disappeared after the battle.

She had been present when the acting Minister of Magic Kingsley Shakelbolt had gifted her, her Order of Merlin 1st Class.

Had been to the ball thrown in the trio's honor.

But after that had disappeared off the face of the earth.

Harry and Ron had understood their friend's sudden disappearance.

But had decided to keep their distance as they knew that their friend had needed time to herself.

She would come to them when she was ready.

That hadn't deterred Molly however.

As she had been worried, if the Golden girl was feeding herself.

So with a simple nod from Fleur, Molly had given her the address of the younger witch's home.

And Fleur had gone to find the elusive Gryffindor

What surprised her was the state she found the girl in.

Her hair was a mess.

She smelled quite gastly.

And she looked like she had seen better days.

Not being one to shy away from a challenge.

Fleur sprang into action.

She ushered the girl into the bathroom.

And refused to leave until the girl was promptly in the tub.

An action that had proved to be a tad harder than initially thought.

As she had been greeted once more with the sight of the younger girl's extra appendage.

A challenge that she overcame.

But that in turn.

Had awoken something within her once more.

Try as she might she could not make sense of the emotions.

Slight agitation at being away from the younger girl.

No woman.

A calmness that washed over her when she was near Hermione.

A peacefulness.

And as the days had passed and she continued her visitations.

She started to become accustomed to them.

Molly had been delighted when she had informed her that she would be going to Hermione's on a regular basis to help the girl about her home.

The Weasley matriarch had been delighted at the action and told her to let her know if she had any need for anything.

Had even handed her a small book of recipes she and Hermione could take pointers from to make their meals.

Fleur did not know what to think at first.

This new found friendship of sorts that she had developed.

Hermione Granger had always eluded her.

The truth of the matter.

They hadn't said more than a few words to the other.

And yet here they were.

Spending a vast amount of time together.

Doing every day chores.

Tending to the garden the younger witch's mother had planted before her passing.

Learning how to use the muggle device Hermione had informed her was called a 'Washing Machine.'

A most useful device she had determined.

As it cleaned dirty clothes once you filled it with specific potions Hermione had informed her were called 'Detergent and Softener,' and on occasion one called 'Bleach'

It was all very monotonous in a sense.

Until the night she forgot her camisole and had promptly apparated back to the younger witch's home.

Only to be met with gasping sounds.

At first she had been alarmed and had followed the sounds.

All the way to Hermione's room.

It was there that she had been met with the girl moaning her name.

Hand on shaft.

A surprising sight to be sure.

What unfolded thereafter had surprised her as much as it had the younger girl.

She had shot forward and taken the girl in hand.

Why she had done it had perplexed her afterwards.

But had delighted her all the same.

Sent jolts through her entire being.

Had made something within come alive when the younger witch slipped into her.

She had no words for the feeling of absolute euphoria she felt as Hermione slipped in and out of her.

And to her delightful surprise the feeling of absolute pleasure she felt when Hermione spilled within her and she in turn come undone.

It had shocked her.

This had never happened to her before.

But she decided not to question it.

Instead had reveled in the feeling.

Had craved more.

An uncontrollable insatiability had taken root within her.

And she could not get enough of the Golden girl.

This coupling had led to many more soon after.

And she never wanted to stop.

Hermione for her part didn't have any objections to their newfound development.

The girl gave as good as she got.

Taking her up against a wall one day and in the bath the next.

This newfound confidence in the Golden girl delighted her.

And the feelings that came more so.

As the days progressed and their love making increased.

They found themselves in a new form of normal.

Cleaning up the untended home.

Remodeling it.

Re-designing a room to become an art room for her personal enjoyment.

And as the days progressed.

They transformed Hermione Granger's home into their home.

A place to call their own.

A place to form a life together.

Or rather Fleur had hoped it could be so.

As she had allowed herself to open up once more.

Had felt guilty after their first few couplings.

Guilty at feeling feelings of completeness with the Golden Girl.

Feelings that she had not been able to feel with William.

'Your husband,' she had reminded herself.

He had been the one she wanted to grow old with.

But this feeling was completely different.

This feeling was stronger than anything she had felt with Bill.

She felt home.

She felt like she belonged.

Like this was where she was meant to be.

Beside the smartest witch of her age.

And the veela blood within her sang.

This is who she would grow old with.

Who she would make a life with.

Albeit there was a part of her that felt guilty at feeling such joy.

But the war had taken much from her, from everyone.

They had both lost so much.

But together.

They could build again.

Until a sudden feeling of nausea had hit her.

She had at first thought it was something she had eaten the day prior.

And Hermione had been completely attentive to her need as the feeling persisted.

No matter what she took for it.

The feeling would not go away.

So she and Hermione decided that she should see a Healer.

An appointment at St. Mungo's hadn't been hard to arrange.

Especially when the one making the appointment had been Hermione Granger.

The facility had been more than happy to give her the soonest appointment available.

It was at that appointment that she learned the cause of her ailment.

She was with child.

A bebe

Was growing within her womb.

A child she had so desperately wanted with her husband.

But that she now held within her womb.

A child with Hermione.

She felt pure unadulterated joy.

But when she looked over at Hermione.

All she saw was stunned silence.

She could not read the other girl's face.

Was she happy?

They were going to have a little one.

Albeit out of wedlock.

But that was something that a quick marriage ceremony could fix.

However that was not to be.

As soon as they'd apparated back to their home.

Hermione had all but demanded that she leave.

That she move out of their home.

The home they were meant to raise their little one in.

Rage.

She had felt righteous fury at the younger girl's words.

And had promptly slapped the english witch.

Marched to their shared room and packed her things in haste.

An apparation later she found herself back in Shell Cottage.

Her home.

She could not stay in the home.

Not with the proof of her betrayal growing within her.

She needed to get away.

So she walked over to the floo and promptly left for her family home in France.

Perhaps that is where she was meant to be.

Her family had been surprised to see her.

But had not shied away from welcoming her.

Her mother and father had each embraced.

And it was then that she allowed herself to break down.

To feel all of the emotions all at once.

Grief at the loss of her husband.

Grief at the loss of the Golden girl she now wanted.

Grief for the child she would raise alone.

Her parents had held her for as long as she had cried.

Her father eventually taking her in his arms and carrying her up to her old room.

Placing her in her old bed.

And tucking her in.

They both placed kisses on her brow and bid her goodnight.

It was this that helped lull her to sleep.

And she eventually drifted.

When she awoke the next morning.

She had at first been disoriented at her surroundings.

But the events of the previous day reminded her and with much reluctance she made her way down the stairs to the dining parlor.

Her mother and father greeted her and the three enjoyed a quiet brunch.

Her parents did not want to pry.

And Fleur was grateful.

It wasn't till after they had finished their meal did her mother inform her that her Grandmere would be coming to visit her.

That had surprised Fleur, but she took it in stride and simply nodded in acceptance.

So she had decided to take a seat in the sunroom.

A little sunlight for herself and her little one.

She thought to herself as she placed a hand on her flat stomach.

A bebe was there.

One born of love.

It clicked within her in that instant.

The feeling she had been feeling.

The one that she could not describe.

The one she had never felt before.

Love.

She was in love with Hermione Granger.

And the girl had thrown her away.

Had her fun with her and thrown her away.

Had used her.

She let a few tears spill from her eyes.

This is how her Grandmere found her.

"My petite fille," Her grandmere had exclaimed engulfing her in her arms.

Her grandmere was a woman well in her years, but by no means looked her age.

A full blooded veela that adored her family.

And who felt strongly when one of her own felt emotions of pain.

Like now.

Fleur clutched her Grandmere as she allowed her tears to spill once more.

A torrent unfolding.

Her Grandmere held her for as long as she allowed her tears to spill.

Whispered soothing words and rubbed circles on her back.

When she had finally calmed down she had unloaded.

Told her Grandmere what had happened.

Her whirlwind romance of sorts

The emotions she had felt.

Had despaired at how Hermione had just thrown her away.

How she had used her for her own selfish pleasure.

And then discarded her once she had discovered herself with child.

At the mention of her growing bebe her grandmere had smiled widely.

"Ma petite fille," the grandmere coo'd.

"You have found your mate!"

And in that moment she felt floored.


	4. In Your Arms

You don't know how long you've been laying there.

On the floor.

On the cold floor.

In your empty home.

You don't know what to do.

You feel a bit lost.

But you surprise yourself.

In a moment of strength you decided to get up.

You stumble a bit on your legs.

But you manage to get up regardless.

You look around your home.

It's empty.

She really did leave you.

I mean you did ask her to leave.

But the reality of the situation becomes all too real.

You're at a loss for what to do.

So you decide to seek comfort.

From the one person that hasn't let you down.

The one friend who's never quite left your side.

Even though you've kind of left his.

You apparate to Grimmauld Place.

The place you know Harry is currently living in while he's going through Auror training.

He told you as much the last time you saw him, the December that just passed for Christmas at the Burrow.

You apparate directly into the dinning room, where you find a startled Harry polishing a broomstick.

"Hermione," he says looking at you, broom in hand.

He'd certainly not expected you.

"Harry," you sigh out, taking ahold of a nearby chair.

You can feel the last of your courage leave you.

Harry noticies much the same as he immediately puts his broom down and gets up moving round to you.

He leads you to the living room where he leads you to sit down on one of his couches.

He doesn't say anything to you.

So you use the last bit of courage remaining to you.

And you confess.

You tell him what you've been going through since the end of the war.

What you've struggled with.

That fateful day that Fleur came to see you.

The day's leading up to your first tryst.

Harry's eyes slightly widened at that bit.

Guess he never thought you had it in you.

Hell, you didn't think you had it in you either.

You go on to tell him about the feelings you've developed.

How for a moment.

A small moment.

You allowed yourself to open up to someone.

You really thought she felt the same way about you.

But in the end she'd lied to you.

Had been fooling around with some other bloke.

Harry places his hand in your knee at that.

"Are you sure it isn't yours?" Harry asks.

You look back at him with a sad look, you shake your head.

"I have too low a sperm count,"

He looks back at you in turn.

"You mentioned that you'd felt an energy like none other,"

You nod in turn, for you had.

Being with Fleur was like awakening a side of yourself you never knew existed.

You suddenly found yourself with an unprecedented amount of energy.

And you'd used that excess energy to satiate your desire for Fleur.

A desire that hadn't seemed to want to go away, no matter how many times you'd taken the French witch.

"Is it possible that Fleur's Veela blood may have had any affect on that?" He tentatively asks you.

The words of denial just about leave your lips when it dawns on you.

Veela blood.

Veela.

Fleur was one quarter veela.

And albeit not a full fledged one.

She had enough to partially transform during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Could her blood have been potent enough to have had an adverse effect on you?

You look up into Harry's waiting eyes.

"Could you come with me to see a muggle doctor?" you ask out of the blue.

You don't know what you'll discover.

But you'd rather not be alone.

Especially not now.

He looks at you in slight surprise, but it's quickly replaced by one of reassurance.

"Course Hermione," he says getting up and pulling you up with him.

You take his hand in yours and apparate.

A moment later.

You both stand in front of a building.

Not small in stature but not overly huge either.

The place where you'd been told you were more or less sterile all those years ago.

The place where one small dream of yours was murdered.

To one day have a family.

"Do you think they'd take you without an appointment?" He asks, breaking you away from your thoughts.

The doctor is an old friend of your father's.

You haven't seen him in years.

But you did receive the letter of his condolences regarding your parent's passing.

The official story the Ministry had crafted and staged was an accident while vacationing in Australia.

It'd saved you the trouble of explaining to your parent's patients and employees.

As well as their friends and the rest of your family, of their sudden disappearance.

A favor Kingsley had done to give you an easier time of it after the fall of Voldemort.

"He knows me," you reply.

Harry gives you the best encouraging smile he can and takes interlocks your hands.

"Together," he encourages as you nod in turn and head into the building before you.

\- x -

"This is not the most conventional of situations," Oleanna spoke, a contemplative look on her face.

Fleur looked at her grandmere as the full blooded veela contemplated her situation.

After confessing the romance of sorts she'd had with the Golden girl, Fleur's grandmere had simply listened.

"Non," a sigh.

"She did not acquire the appendage needed to mate with you through your blood?"

Fleur has the decency to sport a soft blush at the words.

"Oh don't be such a prude ma petite, it is just sex,"

"It is lovely and should be cherished!" Oleanna exclaims.

Taking a moment to collect herself, Fleur looks at her beaming grandmere.

"All it did was get me tossed aside like I meant nothing," the bitterness does not go unnoticed by her grandmere.

"It is simply a miscommunication," Oleanna reasons.

"She seemed very adamant," Fleur counters.

"She is a witch, not knowledgable in the ways of our kind," Oleanna simply replies.

"She is the brightest witch of her age,"

"Who is not that bright if she has not been able to decipher that the bebe you carry is hers," Oleanna reasons once more.

She can still feel the rage.

The anger.

The feeling of pure unbridled fury.

Hermione was her mate.

The mate she'd been told from a young age, would make her the happiest.

Would bring her joy.

Would cherish her.

It had taken losing a husband to bring them together.

And for what.

To be given a false hope.

To be tossed aside.

Left to wander this world without her truest of loves.

Cursed be her blood.

Her grandmere must have sensed her inner turmoil.

As she'd taken her hands in her's once more.

"When you two made love, you mentioned that she already had the appendage needed to create," Oleanna mentioned once more.

Fleur didn't bother fighting her grandmere and simply nodded in turn.

"And you did not use a contraceptive spell," her grandmere stated.

"Non, Hermione mentioned that it was not necessary,"

"Oh?" a quirked eyebrow.

"She mentioned that she could not get me preg-

It hits you all at once.

"It is your veela blood," your grandmere speaks, breaking you from your stupor.

"My veela blood," you repeat.

"It is very potent,"

You can only stare at your grandmere in turn drinking in her words.

"When a veela has reached maturity our blood seeks out our mate, seeks to be complete,"

"Provided the mate has reached an age of maturity as well,"

"I met Hermione during her fourth year," you muse aloud, your grandmere simply smiles and nods in turn.

"She had not yet reached her majority ma petite," she reasons for you.

"Once you are both at an age does the veela blood lure, not in the way these feeble minded wizards think mind you, why a veela is seen as a creature that seeks to take as many men is beyond me," she rolls her eyes at that.

"A heightened feeling of urgency overtakes you both and you cannot satiate your desire for one another, no matter how many times you join, not until the result of your passion culminates in another life,"

"So the feeling of -

"Oui," your grandmere confirms.

"Veela blood is incredibly potent, it has the ability to make the most infertile of creature a fountain of potency,"

You feel a swirl of emotions.

She had mentioned after the first time you'd joined that it was impossible for her to get you pregnant.

How could you have overlooked that.

Of course.

Of course she'd rejected you outright after your trip to St. Mungo.

She thought you'd gotten pregnant by someone else.

You want to scream in frustration at the mess this has all become.

A miscommunication.

She didn't toss you away.

She was only trying to protect herself from the hurt she felt at your "betrayal"

When in fact it hadn't been a betrayal at all.

You're standing before you even realize it.

Your grandmere looks at you with a knowing smile.

"I need to fix this," you state with resolution.

"The fireplace in my bedroom has lovely lighting," your grandmere says with a smile as she ushers you to her rooms.

\- x -

"By god," were the first words out of the Doctors mouth.

He'd initially been surprised to see you and Harry walk through the doors of his practice.

Had greeted you cordially and you in turn had apologized for the sudden request.

He'd looked at you for a few moments taking in your state.

Disheveled hair.

But then again when had that not been.

Crumpled clothes.

You really should have stopped at yours to get a change of clothes.

But no matter.

You were here now.

And you needed an answer to the question at the forefront of your mind.

I'd only taken him a few moments to ponder your request.

Before he'd agreed and asked you to follow him into one of the rooms.

Harry had given your hand a gentle squeeze before letting you know he'd be waiting till you finished.

Once inside the exam room did the Doctor ask you if Harry was your boyfriend.

Earning a chuckle from you.

You quickly explained that he was just your best mate.

There to offer you support.

The doctor simply nodded administering the procedure.

Simply put.

He asked you to ejaculate into a cup so that he could collect your sperm.

Which had flustered you.

But you knew what the procedure entailed.

And got to it.

Once he left the room of course.

He returned a few minutes later.

Collected your cup.

And a waiting game ensued.

What would the results be?

Would they be the same?

Were you just getting your hopes up for nothing?

And if the results were positive.

And you in fact did get Fleur with child.

You'd just ruined the only possible chance at a family.

At love.

Who else would want someone like you.

The Doctor's return startled you from your thoughts.

He'd muttered a 'by god'

Before informing you that he'd never seen anything like your results before.

It was a miracle.

Your sperm count was.

200+ million sperm per millimeter.

You'd not only seemed to have increased.

But you'd increased so exponentially that now.

Now.

Now you were even considered to have a higher than normal count.

You were potent.

You were.

You were.

An idiot.

You quickly thanked the Doctor for his time.

Hastily asked him how much your bill was.

To which in turn he'd given you a happy smile in turn and told you 'no charge, the least I can do for Chris' girl,'

You thanked him in turn and left the exam room.

Dragging a somewhat confused Harry out of the Doctor's.

You lead him a safe distance away before you apparated the both of you back to your home.

Only there did you tell Harry.

And here you both were.

Sitting on your couch.

Trying to think of a way to fix this mess you've seemed to have gotten yourself into.

"What if you just tell her what you were thinking?'

With a sigh you reply "You didn't see how angry she was at me,"

And it was true.

She looked hurt as well, you can't forget that.

She looked so betrayed.

And why wouldn't she.

From her perspective.

You literally 'hit it and quit it'

"She probably thinks I'm a right tosser," you mutter aloud.

Harry puts a hand on your knee in turn.

"Its just a misunderstanding, I'm sure she'll see reason,"

You sigh in turn and give him a small nod.

"Right, and Ron will be overjoyed that I got his older brother's widow pregnant,"

You can't help but think of the negatives.

You hadn't considered it up until this point.

There was no way in all hell that the Weasley's would be ok with you after this.

I mean how could they be?

It hadn't even been a year yet.

And Fleur was expecting a child with someone not her husband.

Not their Bill.

You can't imagine they getting cool with this development any time soon.

Harry looks contemplative for a moment before answering your statement.

"He's grown a lot since," he tries to reason.

"And Molly?" you can only ask.

Provided Ron could get on board with the reality of the situation.

How would Molly take this?

Lot of good you did, Fleur and Molly's relationship was the best it'd ever been after the war.

And now you've ruined it.

"I'm sur-,"

A sudden pop stops Harry mid-sentence.

You both draw your wands and spring to your feet.

"Ermione?"

Fleur's voice filters through the air.

Harry looks at you for a second before mouthing a 'good luck' and apparating away.

Great.

Well shit.

Moment of truth.

You muster up what courage is left to you and walk towards the direction of Fleur's voice.

The Dining Room.

\- x -

You don't know how long you've both been staring at each other before she makes the first move and speaks.

"We need to talk," she says, making no movement to walk closer to you.

You can't seem to bring yourself to walk closer to her either.

You nod in turn and she takes this as an invitation to take a seat across the table from you.

You sit in turn.

And take a bold move.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted,"

She looks at you in surprise.

I guess she didn't hold much stock in you being brave for once.

"It's a long story, but when I was younger I was told there was no possibility that I could ever impregnate someone, much less carry a child," you begin.

You can feel your rapidly beating heart.

Can feel your palms get sweaty.

But you carry on "It ate away at me, so I never thought,"

You pause for a moment to try to gather yourself.

Your hands are placed on the table.

You can see as they tremble a little.

A moment later Fleur puts her hand over yours.

You look up at her.

You expect to see judgement.

But you don't.

You can only see.

Love.

Understanding.

Compassion.

You can do this.

"I-I just never thought that I could,"

You take in a shuddering breath as you let a few stray tears spill.

Fleur doesn't pull away but in turn squeezes your hand in support.

"I never thought that I could have a-a family," you take a few calming breaths again.

"And after my parents," she squeezes your hand again as you let several more tears fall.

"A-After my parents were killed during the war, I just didn't think I'd ever have one, that no one would want me," you finish, the tears are freely falling from your eyes now.

Fleur just holds your hand, you can see that she's spilled a few silent tears herself.

"My veela blood," Fleur starts. She grips your hand tightly and you turn it over to properly hold her hand in turn.

"It has magical properties, zat only my mate," she takes a moment. A few more tears spill from her eyes and you reach over with your free hand to brush them away.

With her free hand she holds your hand to her cheek.

You don't look away.

Not now.

You will not run away.

Never again.

"That only my mate will react to, it has the power to make 'ou potent if you were not before, to feel a heightened Pulsion Sexuelle," she goes on.

Your mum and dad made you take a few years of french when you were in primary school so you're well versed enough to know she just said sex drive.

"I tried to run away from it, tried to be happy with William," Fleur takes another pause. Her tears fall freely now.

"B-But I could not, no matter 'ow much I tried, I-I could not," you don't know what to say to that. But you can feel the anguish Fleur feels.

"But it did lead me to 'ou, and now zis," Fleur says, removing the hand holding yours to her cheek and placing it on her flat stomach.

"We created life,"

You don't know what led you to do it.

But you don't question it.

You quickly stand, reach over and pull her lips to yours.

You cry into the kiss as much as you can feel her own tears against yours.

You cup her cheeks as you pour your soul into this one kiss.

Can feel the salt of her tears as they continue to fall, mingled with your own.

"I love you," you finally admit once you break for air.

She in turn wraps her arms around your neck pulling you further into her.

You can feel her joy.

And you feel like you're walking on air.

"Je t'aime aussi," she mutters into you as she holds you.

You don't know how long you both stay in that position before your knees let you know that they'd like more blood flow.

In your passion.

You'd reached over the table and stayed on the table in a kneeling position.

"Umm Fleur, m-my knees," you say.

Fleur pulls back from you and gives you room to get off the table.

You do so in haste.

Taking her hand in yours once you're properly standing.

"I want to build a life with you," you utter the words.

You never thought you'd ever get the chance to utter those words.

"Oui me too," she replies in turn. She looks into your eyes with her own expectant ones.

You don't know what this life will bring.

But with Fleur.

You're sure you can handle anything.


	5. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Been a while! I do apologize for the delay but here is the last piece of this lovely fic of mine. I've got a long angsty oneshot I'm near done with as well that I promised I'd do for the Fleurmione Discord a while back. So expect that coming soon.
> 
> Although this fic is coming to an end be on the look out from time to time for small snippets that I have in mind for this lovely fic.
> 
> As always thank you so much for your reviews, they mean the world to me.
> 
> Now without further-ado

There is never a ‘right’ way to start a relationship.

Or at least in your experience you’ve seen that relationships are not simply textbook.

They’re full of emotions.

Full of passion.

Or lack there off in some instances; sorry Ron

You want to cradle it, cherish it, and never let it go.

You want to protect it.

You never thought you’d be in such a blessed situation.

Your life suddenly makes all the more sense.

Like you’ve been given a whole new reason to keep going.

To carry on, after all that you’ve endured.

The loss of your parents.

The loss of your innocence.

The mark on your arm to remind you of the prejudice you’ve faced.

But you’ve done enough dwelling and wallowing in self pity.

Its time for you to take a brave step forward in this new part of your life.

Parenthood.

Ever since that fateful day.

And you call it fateful because the circumstances could not have been more perfect, for you and Fleur to have a heart to heart.

You’ve been inseparable.

Can hardly keep your hands off of each other if you’re being honest.

‘Ze veela blood,’ Fleur had offered in brief explanation as she’d pulled you into her one evening after you’d both finished supper. 

You had no complaints.

And you still don’t.

Your heart feels full to bursting.

Emotions of love.

Of selflessness.

To want to protect Fleur and this life you’ve created together.

You never knew you could want something so much.

So desperately.

Not until this moment.

Then again you really didn’t have an option like this before.

But now.

You want it all.

You want to marry Fleur.

Make an honest woman of her as your father once told you a ‘strapping young chap would one day make you’ 

Ha!

If only he could see you now.

Would he be proud of you?

Would your mother?

What would they think of you?

Would they be happy for you?

What would they think of Fleur?

You can only hope for that’s all you have.

“Mon amie!” 

You’re startled from your thoughts as Fleur’s melodious voice filters through your home.

You’ve been staring at yourself in the mirror for several minutes.

You must have lost track of time.

“Coming!” you shout back as you check yourself over one final time before walking out of the bathroom and making your way to your living room.

You’re dressed in a simple crimson dress shirt and a pair of black slacks with a comfortable pair of dress shoes.

A simple enough outfit.

Fleur chose it for you.

And you’re only too happy to wear it as you would’ve just shown up in a Weasley sweater, a pair of jeans and sneakers. 

Fleur greets you with a radiant smile, she’s wearing a simple baby blue dress and a loose blue cardigan with a nice pair of heels.

She fills your heart with joy.

Pure unbridled joy.

You walk up to her and take her hand in yours.

“Ready to go?” you ask.

She squeezes your hand in turn and smiles back at you

“Oui”

\------------- x ------------

You make your way up the cobble stoned path to the Burrow.

You’d been invited to several dinners in the past.

And you’ve neglected to attend the majority.

But not this one.

This one is different.

You’re sure of your relationship with Fleur.

As you’d both made it a point to iron out once you’d made up.

You’re officially dating.

The thought warms your soul.

Fleur Delacour is your girlfriend.

The sound of another set of footsteps shakes you from your thoughts.

You look behind to see Harry walking up the path.

He gives you a friendly wave in greeting.

“A pleasant surprise to see you two,” he addresses the both of you.

Fleur exchanges a kiss on each cheek with him in turn in greeting and he surprises you by bringing you into a quick hug.

“You look properly sorted,” Harry says with a smile as the front door to the Burrow opens to reveal Ron.

“Thought I heard some familiar voices, Harry! Hermione!,” the red head greets in turn.

He walks out to engulf the two of you before you slightly elbow him to alert him to the person he’d omitted in his greeting.

With a sheepish grin he looks at Fleur, “Sorry Fleur, good to see you too,” 

Fleur smiles back in turn to him, but makes no move to give him a kiss on either cheek.

He never could handle being around the quarter veela without his face going beet red.

As it's currently going by just being in the same vicinity as the french witch.

Shaking himself enough from his stupor to usher them inside he speaks.

“Well don’t just stand there, come in come in,” his gaze lingers on Fleur a tad too long and you can’t feel the bit of jealousy that springs forth.

However before you can say anything Ginny is upon you and engulfing you each in a hug in greeting.

She’s finishing her 7th year if you’re not mistaken.

A feat you’d hoped to embark on with her.

But life doesn’t always work out the way you planned it.

Ginny’s just asked you a question about what you’ve been up to when Fleur lets you know that she’s going to help Molly in the kitchen.

You give her a small nod and she gives you one in turn before gliding off in the direction of the kitchen.

“I didn’t know you and phle-Fleur were friends,” Ginny asks looking at you incredulously.

You chuckle in turn.

“We’re ‘friends’ alright,” you reply in turn, this earns you a chuckle from Harry as he inadvertently lets you know he’s listening to your and Ginny’s conversation while going over Quidditch scores with Ron.

By the look Ginny is giving you.

She wants to pry more.

But she holds herself from asking as Mrs. Weasley makes her presence known and announces that dinner is ready.

You make your way to the enlarged dinner table Mrs Weasley has set out.

To your surprise you’re greeted to a smiling Mr. Weasley and all of his older sons, Charlie, Percy, George with Ron and Ginny to finish rounding it out its a full house.

You can’t stop but feel the guilt.

That Fred can’t be with you all.

But most importantly, that Bill can’t.

You feel the self-doubt creep up on you.

A gentle nudge to your left, Harry.

Stops you from falling into the pit.

He gives you a re-assuring smile and you give him a small one in turn before taking your seat.

He takes the seat to the left of you while Fleur takes the one to the right.

At the head of the table you watch as Mrs Weasley has just taken her usual seat beside her husband.

Their remaining children all in attendance.

It makes your heart swell and deflate at the same time.

How much the war took from the Weasley’s is evident.

Mr.Weasley hoists his cup up once everyone has taken a seat.

He clears his voice a moment, “I’d like to thank all of you for joining us tonight,” he starts to say.

“Molly and I can’t thank all of you enough for taking some time out of your busy schedules to have a meal with us,” he continues with a smile on his face.

How this man can still smile after the death of three sons is beyond you.

But then again, he’s obviously much stronger willed than you.

A hand on your thigh gets you back into focus.

Without turning to you, Fleur has given you a re-assurance.

She must have sensed you receding back into your dark thoughts.

You’re grateful.

And you take a slight breath to calm yourself in turn.

Sitting across from you Ginny gives you an odd look before everyone gives a “hear hear!” signalling the end of Mr. Weasley’s speech.

You ignore the look and begin to load up your plate.

Mrs. Weasley has outdone herself, but then again her meals have always been the stuff of legends.

Roasted chicken, mash, steamed vegetables, meat pies, beef wellington, yorkshire pudding. 

Your tum gives a low growl earning you a few chuckles before you tuck into your meal.

“So Hermione,” the new eldest of the Weasley siblings asks you, he’s seated to the right side of Ginny.

You look up from your meal, giving him your attention.

“We don’t see you around as often, been busy?” a simple enough question.

If only he knew the type of busy you’ve been getting up to.

“Just getting settled into my parent- m-my old home,” you respond in turn, catching yourself at the end there.

Your home.

Your home.

Not your parent’s home.

Yours now.

Your heart rate picks up and you feel like a cry is about to come on, but you will it down.

He picks up on your word fumble and gives you a reassuring smile in turn, nodding.

“Well its great that you’re here,” his simple reply.

“You thinking about going back to school?” Ron asks a moment later.

You’re grateful for the change in topic.

You shake your head, “I actually don’t think I will be, I’ve been in correspondence with Kingsley about an internship,”

It’s true.

A month into your recovery process with Fleur, she’d urged you to get in contact with McGonagall about potentially going back to school.

You’d mentioned it enough times that you’d had an inkling to go back after the war.

But that was then.

You were a different person now.

And you hadn’t the desire nor the energy to put yourself back into that mindset.

But regardless, you’d sent an owl to McGonagall, your concerns laid bare to the woman who was once your head of house.

In turn she’d owl’d Kingsley, who’d promptly inquired if you might be interested in interning under his office.

The prospect had intrigued you.

You were actually set to start in a month.

“That’s great! It’ll be wonderful to see you around the Ministry,” Mr.Weasley says with a smile.

You smile back in turn.

It’ll be great to have a familiar face around. 

The thought reassures you that you will be fine.

\- - - - x -- - - - - -

After dinner you’d all been ushered into the living room for some tea and biscuits.

Fleur had stayed behind to help Mrs. Weasley clean up, giving you a reassuring smile and a small squeeze of your shoulder before leaving. 

Taking a seat on a couch with Harry and Ron on either side of you.

Your boys.

“Is it me or has Phlem gained a few pounds?” Ginny says.

You immediately feel defensive and give her a small glare in turn.

“What's that supposed to mean,” you retort before you can catch yourself.

Not expecting that response from you, all eyes in the room zero in at your outburst.

“What’s eating you?” Ginny retorts back, she’s never been one to back down.

Taking a slight step back you try to control your rising temper at the nickname you came up with many years ago.

“I just meant that you’ve been insulting her when she’s been nothing but helpful,”

This seems to somewhat do the trick as she deflates a little.

Ginny looks at you for a second more, a question on the tip of her tongue before you’re all joined by Molly and Fleur.

Fleur takes the seat next to the couch you’re seated at with the boys and gives you a small smile.

“I thought Ginny was joking, but Fleur you have gained a tad bit of weight,” Charlie points out.

So much for out of the woods.

“Almost as if you’re pregnant,” Ginny snickers, chiming into her older brother’s comment.

The room grows quiet as Fleur opts not to dignify the comment with a reply.

And you can feel Harry shift uneasily beside you.

You’re waiting for the other shoe to drop and an outburst from Ron beside you.

What you don’t count on is Charlie abruptly standing up and taking the few steps to stride in front of where Fleur is sitting to one side.

“You little harlot,” are the words that tumble out of his lips.

You’re not sure if its the feelings you feel for Fleur and your child or your lost Gryfindor courage that you lost in the war. 

But you’re up an instant later and bumping Charlie back. 

You’ll be the wall between Fleur and those who seek to besmirch her honor.

An honor that you tainted.

But you won’t dwell on that now.

You’ve got the woman that you love to protect.

“You’re defending her!?” Charlie demands of you, his face has gone a scarlet red like that of his hair color.

“Yes,” is your firm reply. You can feel the tension in the air.

“She couldn’t wait a year after my brother’s death to shack up with another bloke! How can you defend this whore!?” Charlie continues to demand.

“Charlie!” the outburst from Mrs. Weasley, it would seem she’d gotten over the initial shock at hearing her eldest son shout at her former daughter-in-law.

“It’s true! She probably didn’t even love Bill!”

In an instant Fleur is up and has moved past you to slap Charlie square across the face.

The sound is firm and sharp.

“How dare you say I did not love William,” Fleur seeths arm remaining up as if to strike again.

“Then explain that” Charlie says, pointing at Fleur’s stomach, fury unrelenting.

“It’s mine,” you defend before Fleur is able to respond to Charlie’s question.

“Y-Yours?” Ginny’s startled question.

The rest of the Weasley clan with the exception of Ron look at you with questioning looks on your faces.

“Mine,” you respond back with firmness.

“But you’re a woman Hermione, you don’t have to make up excuses for Fleur,” Charlie tries to reason, his expression softening slightly when he looks upon you.

“I was born different, I seduced Fleur, I didn’t use protection, I’m the reason she’s expecting,” you start to ramble in an attempt to explain the situation.

A confused look crosses Charlies features for a fraction of a second before the look of fury is back.

He makes a move to grab his wand and you make to grab yours in turn.

Ron is up in an instant, standing in front of his brother and shielding you and Fleur from his older brother’s unbridled rage.

“Don’t do something you’ll regret Charlie,” Ron warns.

You had not expected Ron to defend you, if anything you’d have thought he’d be on his brother’s side, seeking to throttle you along-side.

“She fucked Bill’s wife!” Charlie defends, indignation evident.

The rest of the Weasley’s look at you with shock, not anger.

Strange.

“B-Bill is dead! She deserved to be happy!” Ron retorts trying to get through to his brother.

“It’s only been a year Ron! A year! And not even that by the looks of her belly,” Charlie shouts back.

You take a small step forward and reach out to pull Fleur closer to you.

“What hurts the most is that it was you Hermione, I really thought you had more honor than this,” Charlie accuses you.

You stare back defiantly.

“It just sort of happened, we all lost a great deal in the war, I couldn’t have predicted any of this,” you defend, you keep Charlie’s heated gaze. 

You will not falter.

You breathe a sigh when he makes a try to move forward again.

“Thank you Mrs. Weasley for a lovely dinner, but I think its time we departed, I do apologize for the abrupt end to our stay with you,” you excuse, Mrs. Weasley looks back at you two with a sad smile.

“Of course dears don’t be strangers,” she simply says as Arthur nods beside her with a small smile of his own.

You give everyone a small nod in goodbye, Fleur beside you says her goodbyes but you don’t catch the exact words.

Your heart is beating loudly and you can feel your ears beat to the rhythm. 

You gather your coats and let Fleur guide you the rest of the way out of the burrow.

“And don’t you dare show your face around here again!” Charlie’s shout, you hardly hear Ron’s chide soon after.

The door shuts behind you a moment later.

You breathe a sigh and gather Fleur to you, resting your hands on her hips as she wraps her arms around your neck. 

“Lets go home,” you mutter into her neck, she nods into your neck and a moment later you’ve apparated home.

This is a battle for another day.

But a battle you’ll gladly fight with Fleur at your side.

Always.

\------ x -------

Epilogue

“Victorie have you found your jumper?” you shout at your oldest.

Today was the day.

Victorie’s first day of Hogwarts.

Provided you get her to Platform 9 ¾ on time.

You’d rather avoid another Harry-Ron flying automobile incident.

“We had no other choice Mione!” Ron would defend over family dinners at the burrow.

“I’d have found it if Dominique hadn’t taken it!” Victorie’s shout a moment later.

“Did not!” your second born shouts back in defense.

“Did so!” Victorie’s immediate retort.

You walk up the staircase leading to the children’s room’s.

After 12 years of marriage and five children later you’d deduced that you needed a bigger home.

Fleur had been expecting your third, a boy Louis.

When you’d both decided that you needed to expand your home in order to fit your growing family.

So you’d set about hiring a team of contractor wizards to make the adjustment. 

Much to Fleur’s delight as she’d had a team from France floo in to get the job done right.

“They did a splendid job on our summer home in Sete,” 

You simply agreed and when the French team came, handed over your galleons for the work.

An extension well made as two years later you’d found yourselves with twins.

Margeary and Loras, the two that took the most after you in coloring.

For your three eldest had taken after Fleur in coloring.

“Just admit you took it!” Victorie’s shout taking you from your musings.

“I told you I didn’t take it!” Dominique shouts back arms squared both girls staring each other down.

Ah, the signature Delacour glare.

“Girls we’re going to be late,” you inform as your two eldest turn to look at you.

“But mum, Dominique won’t give me my jumper,” Victorie groans with a stomp of her foot.

“I didn’t take it mum,” Dominique defends, giving you an anxious look.

“I found your jumper!” Louis cuts in before you can say anything.

Your 8 year old runs into the room, jumper in hand.

“Victorie I think you owe your sister an apology,” you chide as your eldest gives you a guilty look before turning to her younger sister and muttering a ‘sorry’

It's not a satisfactory apology but you’re running late and you’d rather not miss the train.

Ron and Harry would never let you hear the end of it.

“Right, now that your jumper’s been found lets get your trunk and your ow-”

“Maman said I could take Crookshanks” Victorie corrects.

“We purchased a lovely owl for you sweetheart,” you try to explain as you take Victorie’s trunk in one hand and Louis’ hand in the other. 

Your girls follow right behind you as you guide them down the stairs.

“But I’ll be homesick if I don’t take him,” Victorie says.

You can practically see the pout she puts on without having to turn around.

With a sigh you relent, what harm could it do.

“Very well, but be quick about it,” you relent.

A shout of glee and a quick hug and shouts of “Thank you! Thank you!” follow soon after.

Your girls off to quickly grab your old cat.

“Mon Amor, where are the rest of our children?” Fleur’s questioning voice as you walk into your living room. 

She’s a vision.

Standing beside your fireplace in an elegant light blue blouse and wonderfully paired navy long skirt, your two youngest beside her holding onto her hands.

Matching outfits.

It warms your heart.

“I’ve got Louis,” you reply sheepishly raising your arm slightly to showcase your eldest son holding onto your hand.

“Here!” your girls shout a moment later.

Crookshanks in your eldest’ arms.

“Wonderful,” Fleur says as she motions for your two eldest to grab onto one of you.

Ah, apparation it is.

You get a girl each and a moment later you’re off with a pop.

“Mummy that hurt,” your youngest son whimpers as you appear in front of the Hogwarts Express.

A sight to behold.

Fleur crouches down to scope him up and he wraps his arms around her neck, burrowing into her.

“Mum my trunk,” Victorie says beside you and you spring into action.

“Right,” you make your way to the side of the train where an attendant is taking trunks to store on board.

Handing the trunk to the waiting attendant you make your way back to your brood. 

They’ve been joined by a mass of Weasley’s.

“You made it,” you say with a smile.

Molly and Arthur are beside Victorie as they envelop your eldest in a hug.

“We couldn’t miss our eldest grand-daughter’s send off,” Molly coo’s as Victorie giggles at the kisses the older woman peppers on her face.

The sight warms you.

You’ve come a long way since that incident at the Burrow, so long ago.

The sound of the train however startles you all as it gives a loud howl.

“I’m going to miss the train!” Victorie shouts a moment later disentangling herself from Mr and Mrs Weasley.

“Right then you know to owl us if you need anything,” you say as your eldest nods and gives you a hug goodbye and then turns to give Fleur a hug as well.

“Send correspondence,” Fleur instructs.

Your eldest nods.

“Send a toilet seat!” George shouts, you give him a playful glare, earning you a chuckle.

“Take good care of old Shanks for me will you,” you say as your eldest nods and makes her way to the train. 

A moment later she’s gone.

You sigh.

Time sure did fly.

“You think she’ll be ok,” you muse aloud, Harry and Ron come up beside you.

“With your stubbornness,” Ron chuckles.

“She’ll be alright Mione,” Harry reassures you.

You nod and look at the train. 

A moment later a familiar little face looks out from one of the windows.

The familiar face of Teddy Lupin beside her giving his own wave of goodbye.

In all your haste you’d forgotten to inquire as to the boy’s whereabouts.

Small hands wave at you as the train gives a last mighty howl and starts moving out of the station.

“Mummy I’m hungry,” you hear Loras’ little groan as Fleur holds him close.

“Right well how about you all come back to the Burrow with us, I’ve got lunch on,” Molly offers.

Several shouts of glee ring out as you move to gather your family.

“Will she be ok?” Dominique asks as you gather your brood to you.

“She’s got crookshakes right,” you respond and your daughter nods.

“She’ll be fine,” you say as you take her hand in yours.

“Oui,” Fleur says as you meet her gaze.

If 13 years ago someone had told you that you’d be married to Fleur Delacour and have children.

You’d have hexed them for the lie.

She’d breathed life into you when you thought all was lost.

You’ve been through a great deal of things.

Loss.

Love.

But with Fleur by your side you could overcome anything.

“Mummy Victorie forgot her jumper,” Margeary points at a jumper on the ground.

Right.

Anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks at least for now, I plan on writing a companion piece or two for this fic in the future. Snippets of life in the between or perhaps of the small brood these to two created ;D.
> 
> Anyways as always thank you so much for taking the time to read my fic and your lovely reviews they truly mean the world to me.
> 
> Till the next fic!


End file.
